


Lone Kill

by Hunter369



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter369/pseuds/Hunter369
Summary: In the story, an Empire that rules the country the story mainly takes place, has became corrupt as their hierarchy grew more and more. The story follows a young boy that arrives in the capital of the country, hoping to join the empire. After being refused because his appearance was more unique, he moves on, believing he'll still achieve his main goal. Unfortunately he doesn't know the path of bloodshed he'll soon be walking on.
Relationships: that'll be a something for another time





	Lone Kill

The day was still young as the civilians of the capital wandered in its streets. Merchants searching for riches in life as they give deals over their treasure of travel, women and children buying supplies as the man of the family goes off to hunt or fight in the line of duty, and corpses tied against a crucifix, used as an example. A young boy walks down in the streets, having his face covered by a hood and the rest of his body with a cloak. The boy hears a cry for help from a female voice as he moves his eyes to the direction of the voice. 

A girl with blonde hair rushed in her hair the alleyways as she makes a turn into a dead end. Before she could turn away and run, she was stopped by three men approaching her, “Come on. We just wanna play.”

“Stay away!”, the girl screeched.

“Oh what’s wro-“

“What’s going on over here?”, the boy was behind the three men in just a few seconds.

“It’s none of your business. Now scram kid!”

The boy removes his hood, revealing his white hair and silver eyes, “What if I find it my business?”

“ White hair?”, the girl mumbled under her breath.

“Heh a foreign? This kid thinks he can talk all he wants. Allow me to show you your place, scum.”, one of the men said as he throws his fist at the boy.

The boy gave no reaction as he catches the man’s attack and gave him a childlike smile, “Don’t worry about me being a foreign. I already know my place.”, as the boy finishes his sentence, he walked past the other two men, holding a sword ,with a chain connected to the end of the hilt, in his hand.

Before the men could react, blood splattered from multiple wounds on their bodies. “If I’m scum, then you’re worst than scum.”, the boy said as he sheathed his sword. 

“You okay?”, the boy said as he turned to the girl. 

“Um yes. Thank you mister.”

Before the boy could say anything else, he was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps as he instantly disappeared from sight. “Ma’am are you okay?”, a knight said as he turned into the dead end. The knight saw the 3 corpses as his eyes was frightened by the mere sight of the wounds on each man, “Did you do this?”

“No, a young boy came and saved me.”

“And where is this young boy?”

“Um”, she looks around in search of the boy, “He’s gone. He disappeared before you got here.”

The knight sighed as he walks to the girl and offers his hand to her, “Come now, ma’am. Lets get you away from this...disturbing sight.”

The boy watched them leave the alleyway from the rooftop as he placed his hood back on. The boy looks off to a distance, towards a palace in the center of all of the buildings, “So...I’ve finally made it to the Empire.”

“Next.”, a man said as another man walked away from the table where the man sat next to and walked past a line of other males and females and exited the building. The boy walks up to the man as he takes off his hood once again, “I want to join the Empire army.”

“Hm? A foreign like you? That’s new. Sign this registration.”, the man said as he slides a piece of paper.

The boy picks up the paper and reads it, “uh huh. It saids here I’ll be starting as a regular soldier…”

“Yeah so what?”

“So your telling me that everyone starts off with that rank?”

“Yes. What? You think you’re so special?”

“Alright then. So tell me what rank that man just now got?”

The man eyes shrinked as the boy’s stare became cold, “A regular soldier like you said.”

“Wrong. The rank everyone gets when they join the empire is private. Now tell me what rank did he actually get?”

The man gulped in fear, “p-private first class”.

The boy’s stare became like ice as his rage became like fire. The boy instantly punched the man against the wall. The man was knocked unconscious as the other volunteers stared at the boy, amazed by his unnatural strength. The boy walks out of the building as he shakes off the blood of the man off his hand. The boy walks out of the recruitment building as he walks along the street, “Asshole. That was the last one. All the others kicked me out because of my hair…damn.”

An orange haired girl watched the boy from afar as she walks up to him. The girl placed her hand on his shoulder as she says, “hey there!”

The boy looks over to see the girl with orange hair and golden eyes, “I saw what you did over there and heard that you wanna join the Empire.”

“Yeah...so what about it?”

“Well, I just so happen to know another way of getting into the Empire.”

“Really? Well would you mind telling me about it?”

“Over drinks I will!”, the girl cheered.

The girl slammed her mug onto the table as she blushes and celebrates her drink. (That’s her 4th drink...and I haven’t even finished my first.)

“Refill please.”

“Hey before you get another one, I want to know some details over this.”

“Oh yeah that.”, the girl said as she places her 5th drink on the table, “ well you want to join the Empire and it so happens that I have a friend that’s in the Empire that could get you in without a sweat.”

“Really? Well I would appreciate it if he did.”

“Yeah but it’s gonna cost ya.”

“Yeah I thought so. If I’m going to ask a favor to a stranger, I should pay up in front, here.”, the boy said as he tossed a bag, singing songs of riches in it.

“Oh that seems enough.”, the girl said as she grabbed the bag and walked to the door, “see ya later. I’ll be back to tell you the good news.”, she said as she leaves the bar.

The boy looks at the mug the girl left, completely full, (Great. Another drink I need to finish.)

The boy slowly drinked the 2 mugs of alcohol as night came and he was still sitting at the table. “ hey kid if you’re waiting for that girl to come back then I think you soon find out that she just took your money and ran.”, the bartender said.

“I thought the same thing about 3 hours ago. I’m just finishing up this drink. Do you give out take out drinks?”

The boy walked down the street during the dark and cold night, holding a cup of water in his hand, “The man was nice enough to give me water for free. But sadly I’m almost out of money and I don’t think it would cover the fee of an inn. Damn that girl.”, boy laid down on a bench as he looks up at the stars, “no use being pissed about it now. I probably won’t see her ever again.”, he said as he closed his eyes.

A carriage went past him but he ignored the sound of the horses footsteps. Suddenly the person in the carriage instantly noticed him as the carriage came to a stop from the sudden female voice telling it to stop. “Are we doing this again ma’am?”, the driver asked.

“I can’t help it. I owe him a bit.”

The boy was woken up by the approach of the person as he open his eyes to find the person to be the blonde girl he saved earlier, “damsel in distress. Are you going to ask me to save you again?”

“Actually it’s the opposite. I’m inviting you to my house. You can sleep there.”

“I think I’ll pass.”, he said as he rolled over away from the girl to sleep.

Suddenly his stomach started to grumble as it surprised both of them. The boy sighed in disappointment as the girl giggled at his stubbornness.

“A visitor? What a delight! I’m glad I can meet the man that saved my daughter from those fiends.”, the girl’s father said.

The father had brown hair and a beard that started from his sideburns and ended at his chin. The mother was gifted with long golden hair. They all sat in a sort of living room. “So what brings you here to the Empire?”

“I was hoping to join the army but it seems that won’t be easy.”

“Yes, the empire is like that. But you get used to it after a while.”, the girl said.

“Marie! You understand that foreigners don’t have such an easy time with life here in the capital. Your manners, daughter. This man saved your life after all. I’m sorry if she offended you.”

“None taken. Your daughter didn’t mean anything by what she said.”

“So where did you come from?”, the mother asked.

“...Luna.”

“Luna...you’re telling me that you traveled thousands of miles by yourself. How long did that take you?”

“Probably a year or two.”

“I see. Well I believe I can help you with your situation.”

“Hm?”

“Marry my daughter. You’ll be able to make a family and be able to bribe the Empire into recruiting you.”

“No way in hell.”

The family is as shocked from the boy’s instant response to the offer as if he knee what the offer was before being brought to the table. “Your daughter is not that attractive at all. She’ll most likely fall in love with some prince of a foreign country after getting saved by him countless times but never talked to him before and then leave me because some prince saved her ass.”

The man laughed at the boy’s statement with joy, “My...that seems all true. My daughter does have a habit with driving away her fiancés and going for another man.”

“F-Father! Mom!”

“Sweetie. You know that’s not nice to Marie.”

The boy watched the family effortlessly try to get the father to calm down as the night became older and older. “Your room, sir.”, the butler said as he moved away from a door in front of the boy. The boy enters the room and examines the room. The room only had one bed and desk beside the window. The boy looks walks up to the desk and placed his sword on it. He laid on the bed after removing his cloak off of him and swiftly fell asleep.

The boy started to dream of a girl with the same colors of his eyes and hair smiling with happiness while saying, “Big brother.”

The boy instantly opened his eyes as his entire body was exhausted and sore. The boy places his hand on his face and looks outside to see how late it is. The moon was already in the west for it told the boy that it was already past midnight. The boy was about to fall asleep but by the corner of his eyes, he noticed 3 people standing on the walls that surrounds the house. One had white hair like him. The other had black and the last one was covered in armor that made it impossible to see his face. The boy noticed knights from below, armed with lances, running at the three people. (An attack? Here at this place? Maybe the knights can handle this.).

“The boss said the guards are targets too. You ready?”, the white haired girl said.

“Yeah…”, the black haired girl said as she leaned forward and jumped off the wall. 

The knights stopped in their tracks as the girl landed on the ground. “It’s alright. It’s just one of them.”, one of the knights said as he charged at the black haired girl.

As soon as he took a step at her, the girl was already past the 3 knights as their heads was cut off from just one attack. (Yeah...they’re screwed if  
they don’t have anyone who can withstand that).

The boy grabbed his sword and rushed out of his room in order to find the family. The mother walked through the hallways while humming joyfully, “My daughter is something. This catch today is something we should celebrate differently.”, suddenly the woman find her feet ablazed as her entire body became consumed by fire. 

“What? What is this?”, she said.

A finger snap could be heard down the hallway as the woman looked down the hallway and saw fire charging at her. When the fire reached her, her entire body was reduced to ashes. A brown haired boy walked out of the darkness of the hallways as he sighed in disappointment, “why do I have to kill the wife? Man…”.

“Please, I beg of you. Mercy!”, the farther said as his throat was being crushed by chains from the ceiling.

“Oh, mercy? You didn’t seem to give mercy to those that suffered from your hands. Sorry but karma is karma.”, a orange haired girl with golden eyes said as she walked out of the darkness of the room with a book in her hand.

“I have a daughter.”

The girl gave a childlike smile as she said, “oh you don’t have to worry about that. You’ll be able to see your family after you die. In hell.”, the father’s neck broke as she finished her sentence.

The girl closed her book as she sets it against her waist, “Now….I wonder if Zero’s done yet.”

A knight slowly stepped back as the black haired girl massacred his fellow knights. The knight was taken over by fear as he ran as fast has he could as all the sudden a gunshot was heard from a distance as a hole appeared in the knight’s head. The white haired girl was holding a sniper rifle in hand as it was cooling down from its fire, “dumbass should’ve known that running away wasn’t an option.”, she said as the sniper rifle dissolved into particles.

“I wouldn’t blame him. Seeing Zero do her work can make your body move by itself.”

A knight ran while holding Marie’s hand. “Where are you taking me?”, Marie asked.

“Somewhere safe, ma’am. Your family is in danger.”

“Where’s father and mother?”

“Somewhere where they can’t be harmed.”, the knight said as they arrived at a building that seems to be an abandoned warehouse. 

“Wait up”, the boy said as he reached them.

“Oh it’s you. Foreigner, distract them as we make our escape.”, the knight said.

“Since when am I her bodyguard?”, as the boy said that he could hear footsteps.

His body ran cold as he knew the black haired girl was behind him, “goddamnit it.”, he said as he turned around and unsheathed his blade.

The girl rushed past him while saying, “you’re not an target.”, and chopped down the knight with her blade.

Marie fell down as her legs became frozen solid. The black haired girl ready her strike at the girl, “time for you to repent for your crimes.”. 

The black haired girl was about to strike down the blonde girl but was interrupted by the boy’s charge at her. The black haired girl backed away from his attack, “I told you that you’re not a target. You don’t need to die.”

“Sorry but I’m not the type to allow someone kill someone else without a reason.”

“Fine then. I’ll just have to eliminate you as well.”, the black haired girl said as she charged at the boy. 

The boy reacted to her as he clashed blades with her. The boy could feel himself getting pushed back every second that passed. The orange haired girl walked up to the abandoned warehouse as she placed her hand on her hip, “Huh? Zero isn’t done.”, she looked towards the warehouse but was dumbfounded when she saw the boy, “that son of a bitch is really unlucky.”.

The black haired girl striked down at him as the boy blocked her attack but multiple wounds appeared around his body from shoulder to leg as his splattered in the air from the wounds, (Tch! Damn!).

“Hmmm he survived an attack from Zero. That’s surprising coming from his lack of experience.”

The boy danced with the murderous girl as each clash resulted in more wounds in his body. The boy had his sword being pushed back by the girl as she kicked the boy back to the warehouse. The boy landed face flat on the ground as the girl screamed, “mister!”, in reaction. The boy dragged him back up and started to breathe in exhaustion. “Why are you fighting? You know that inexperience in combat will be your downfall.”

“Yeah...but that doesn’t mean this fight is over.”, the boy said as he rushed at the girl and started to clash blades with her.

The girl pushed him back and swung her sword at his neck but the boy dodged the attack by cartwheeling sideways and kicked the girl by her chin. Everything went silent after he landed a blow on her. The orange haired girl whistled in surprise of the boy’s comeback, “He might not be as bad as I thought he was.”

“How about that? Seems like I got a hit on you.”

The girl was silent but she suddenly charged at him and struck at his neck. (And she’s pissed), the boy thought as he watched the blade come towards him. 

Her blade became close to cutting his neck but she was pulled back from a mysterious force. “What do you want?”, the girl said as her eyes became dull.

“Sorry,Zero. But I owe him for buying me drinks. Hey there! Short time and no see!”, the orange haired girl said.

“Hey! You’re the one that made me broke!”, the boy said in reaction to seeing her face.

“Yeah but if it helps, it was all used for a good cause.”

“Is it the cause of killing this innocent damsel in distress?”

“You really think she’s innocent. How much do you actually know about her?”

“Where are you getting at?”

The blonde girl slowly tried to escape but as caught by the orange haired girl’s hand, “Hey where do you think you’re going?”

“Let me go!”.

“LIsten kid, if you want to understand what I’m talking about, take a look in that warehouse.”

The boy turned to the warehouse as he could feel a disturbing dark presence coming from it. The boy walks to the door and opens it slowly. When he got a peek of the inside of the warehouse, his pupil shrunk in fear from the sight of many body’s with blood dripping from openings sliced opened in the bodies. He opened the door fully and saw a naked white haired boy, tied up around his hands by chains connected to the rooftop, the body was covered in blood as the eyes were stabbed out of his corpse for all that’s left is darkness in his eyes sockets. “Sam…”, the boy said under his breath.

“Raiden?”, a female voice said.

The boy looked to his left to find a naked long silver haired woman,locked in a cell, injuries and bleeding around her body, “Is that you, Raiden?”.

“Narumi…”

The girl started to have tears run down her cheeks, “She killed him, Raiden. She killed Sam. She poisoned us, stabbed his eyes out while he was alive and tortured him. All I could….all I could do was watch...as she massacred Sam.”

“You know them?”, the black haired girl asked.

“They’re friends of mine when I lived at my home village. They were to be married when I left.”, the boy turned to marie, revealing the hatred in his eyes, “And you did this to them! You killed Sam!”

“And what’s wrong with that!?”, Marie said as she shooked the orange girl hand off her and started to have a demonic look, “They were married and I wasn’t?! They are just foreigners waiting to be seperated and turned into slaves! All I did was spare them from that and end their suffering now! They don’t even deserve each other!”.

“This girl is knocked up in the head.”

“I’ll end her right now.”, as the black girl brought her sword up the boy walked past both of them.

“Even after that you’ll protect her?”

“No…”, the boy’s grip on the hilt of his sword fastened in reaction of his rage, “I KILL HER!!”, he said as he strikes her down with one fell swoop.

(hmm...I saw no hesitation from him. He actually seems to have potential.)

“He did it...He killed her...thank you, Raiden….”, Narumi said as she collapsed onto the floor.

The boy rushed over to the cell as he brings her out of the cell and placed her gently on the ground, “Hey Narumi! Wake up!”

Narumi opened her eyes as she was struggling to keep them open, “Thank you, Raiden…”

“Don’t thank me yet. Hey! Is there anything you guys can do to help her?”

“I do but I’m sorry but the poison already affected her for too long. I’m afraid she’s already impossible to save.”

“No...What the hell were you two doing here?!”

“We heard that you left for the empire. We thought you traveled by horse so we did too and we got here before you did. We wanted to surprise you and help you. Seems like we’re the one who was helped.”

“Why? You should’ve stayed at the village. You could’ve have a had family, a life to live for. Goddamnit. Why did you throw that away?”

“Because…”,Narumi placed her hand on the boy’s cheek, “we’re your friends.”, she said as her heart stopped beating and she closed her eyes for the last time.

The boy hid his eyes from the two girls as his hatred and sadness was overcoming him. The orange haired girl looked up the sky, “It’s almost time to regroup. Hey Zero, let’s head back but…”, she looks at the boy.

The boy felt a strange glare being put on him as he looks over his shoulder and saw the two women stare down at him. Without a second, he was dragged out of the warehouse from the orange haired girl as the black haired girl walked beside her. The boy effortlessly struggled to escape the orange haired girl, “I think everyone got to meet you. The little underdog that was able to land a hit on Zero.”

“As I’m impressed by your comeback, I still will keep a grudge on you for hitting me right in the damn chin.”, the black haired girl said.

“I don’t give a damn if you’re mad.Let me fucking go!”

“Sorry but I can’t have you run on me. I can’t wait for everyone to meet you”

“Took you long enough, you two! And who the hell is that?”, the white haired girl said as they arrived on the roof of the house.

“Oh just someone that was able to survive and land a blow on Zero.”

“For real? You gotta be joking with me, Liz.”, the brown haired boy said

“Nope. Even Zero can admit it for you.”

“He only bruised me. But he did surprise me.”

“But all those wounds on him shows that there’s nothing to brag about.”, the white haired girl said.

“Though both of those feats are incredibly difficult to succeed. Hell when I sparred her once, I had to rest for the entire day because of the injuries she dealt to me.”,the person covered in armor said.

The boy was finally let go from the orange haired girl as he got up and was being stared down upon the 5 strange people. “Welcome to Ragnarok. A band of assassins that plans to kill the darkness of this empire and take over the kingdom.”, the orange haired girl said joyfully.

“Wait, did I accidentally gave you my registration for this?”, the boy said sarcastically.

“Minato, grab him.”

“Wait what?”, before he could react, the person covered in armor already had one of his arms wrapped around the boy, “Goddamn you…..”.

“Alright let’s head back.”, the black haired girl said as all of them jumped into the darkness of the streets, forcing the boy to come along with them as he screams, “going where? Shit I’m getting kidnapped! What the actual hell?!”.


End file.
